


Starting with Tonight

by Wallman5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding over pizza and music, Boom Greg is a therapist, F/M, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Redemption, Spinel tries human activities, Spinel's path to healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallman5/pseuds/Wallman5
Summary: Having watched the film, I now have a brand new ship that has completely sailed (they didn't even hug!) but dammit if that's gonna stop me from appreciating that beautiful gem.Man Spinel has been through quite the rough patch. Good thing Greg is a king of emotional support





	1. You Can Make A Change

"I just wanna be your friend". 

Steven peered at the frightened, broken girl from behind his shield. He looked at her, understanding her pain, her heartbreak, understanding how hard it must have been for her standing alone, waiting for a friend to come back. Now she had nothing but her shattered heart as she sat atop the crystalline surface of the injector, her tears running concurrent to the mascara-like streaks beneath her wet eyes. What his mother had done to her was wrong, more than wrong, it was selfish, cruel, unthinkable. Steven slowly let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding, and retracted the shield. 

Fear gripped her, as she watched him do away with his shield. What was he gonna do now, poof her? Shatter her? Or maybe he'd go with ol'reliable and just trap her on some other isolated planet for a few millenia. That terrified her most of all, she couldn't bear any more time alone, waiting for someone to be with her again, waiting for someone to play with, waiting for Pink...

"P..pl..please don't leave m...me alone again", she said through her sobbing. She wasn't even looking at him now, the water in her eyes blurred her vision. She simply cried the same tears she had for thousands of years, watching the infinite sky and waiting. She didn't see Steven walk over to her, didn't see him crouch beside her, and suddenly, all was warm and she cried into his shoulder as he held her. 

He held her for what felt like hours, despite the growing rumbling from the machine beneath them. None of that mattered as much as comforting her right now. For a few blissful moments, they sat atop the ruined death device, holding each other tight. And then the beams of light shot up around them. 

Spinel opened her eyes to see bright white light surround herself and Steven. That last wallop she'd hit Steven with had irreparably damaged the injector, no doubt causing it to begin falling apart. She stared in bated terror at the young half-human beside her. Despite the imminent danger of the injector's explosion, she felt a sort of peace so close to his warm embrace. She stared into his dark eyes as he looked back at her, and moments before everything went white, she smiled at him and leaned into his embrace even more. The light continued to build in brilliant intensity, further fracturing the monolithic structure until..

A massive explosion engulfed the Beach City horizon, bathing the wrecked seaside community in a pinkish hue. 

She could still feel his warmth beside her, despite the explosion. Afraid to open her eyes in case it was a fantasy, Spinel just held on to that moment, eyes wound shut but with a content smile on her tear-streaked face, happy to be within someone's embrace once more.

She couldn't stay with him right away, she knew that. After everything he had done for her, saving her from both her own vicious cycle of self-loathing and the explosion itself, she couldn't risk hurting him again. She needed time to adjust. Looking into his beautiful, loving eyes, she felt a small fire erupt in her gem. A spark to drive her to be better, to be able to be his friend. One last time, she embraced him tightly among the ruins of her injector as the first rays of sunshine broke over the horizon.


	2. I Already Feel Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man Spinel is great. Now I've paired her with Greg. Sad and heartwarming hijinx ensue. This takes place a few weeks after Spinel attacked, where she left the Diamonds to return to Earth

The Earth looked so much better since last she had seen it. The remnants of her bio-poison had been cleared away, and the numerous cracks in the planet's crust had been filled and flattened. Even the little human settlement seemed to have been repaired, with a few new buildings peppered throughout. Spinel took all this in as she made her way along the sandy shore of what was called "Beach City". She had been back on Earth for a week now, after telling the Diamonds of her unhappiness being in a place so closely linked to...her. She felt her face flush and the tears build even at the mere thought of her name. Alone on the shore, Spinel let the tears fall freely as she slowly continued along, slowly sinking her feet into the soft mounds of sand with each step. After years and years of isolation, all she still wanted was to be good enough for someone, to be a friend. Why did it hurt so bad? The Diamonds were kind, but they still compared her to..her. Would she ever escape her shadow? Or would she only be remembered as the defective, broken playmate who couldn't even keep her friend happy enough to stay with her.

She hadn't told Steven she was coming back. Despite how much she wanted to, what would be the point? She'd only mess things up again, bring more pain and hurt to everyone around her. It was better for everyone like this, where she couldn't mess things up, couldn't play any games wrong. Her thoughts weighed down, like an anvil on her small shoulders. Why couldn't she do anything right? Maybe if she had been a better friend to Pi..., she wouldn't have left her all alone, waiting for centuries in the cold, cold Garden, watching everything wilt and die, desperately wishing she could follow them into oblivion. Now the tears were really starting to come down in force, like small rivers running from her eyes. She was defective, a screw-up, she was the one that got left behind. "Poor Spinel, what a waste, why bother, she'll never be any good". Why her? Why couldn't she just be loved? What did she do so wrong?

"Uhhhh, are you okay?"

The voice caught her by surprise, shocking her out of her crushing self-hatred for a moment. She turned slowly to face the source. It was a man, a familiar man, that one that had been with Steven. What was his name again...Umgreg? Yes...no...maybe? No, that was it, Umgreg Universe, father of the galaxy's saviour. She looked at his perplexed expression through her own damp eyes, standing rigid as the waves creeped around her feet, slightly wetting the rough purple undersides of her shoes. Umgreg looked at her, waiting cautiously for something. Spinel could see the confusion written across his face. He probably wanted to send her away as soon as possible, maybe shatter her for the colossal screw-up she was. Hadn't she tried to kill him, along with his entire planet, no more than a few weeks ago? Of course he would hate her. They all would. Again, the thoughts tore her to shreds, increasing the flood of tears tenfold. 

"Um...Spinel is it? Do you..uhhh..need help? Are you okay?". Truth be told, Greg Universe hadn't a clue what to do. Standing in front of him was the gem who had most recently attempted to destroy the planet, except she didn't look very threatening at the moment. She was quivering, shaking uncontrollably as streams of tears fell. She may have commited some mistakes, nearly unfixable mistakes, but it wasn't as if he held it against her or anything, far from it. After Steven explained what she had been through, he understood why she lashed out as she did. The revelation of his late wife's actions towards this poor gem did give Greg a lot of hard, painful reflection to do. But he was getting off topic. Right now there was a struggling, broken person in front of him, and he was damned if he wasn't going to do anything about it. Slowly he inched towards, careful to not alarm her or cause her to react aggresively. He was sure he wouldn't be able to take the hits like Steven had, not at his age and his fully human nature. The gem stiffened, still crying angry, pained tears onto the sand below. Greg couldn't help but feel a surge of pity and remorse for her. He stood inches away from her when she spoke. 

"Why don't you hate me? How can even look at me? I'm nothing " 

He could see the guilt and pain in her eyes, the hurt built up after thousands of years of isolation. He knew that this kind of trauma would take time to heal, so he kept things simple, and gently gave the girl a hug. 

Once again, the warmth of someone's embrace enveloped Spinel. Millenia after being starved for contact of any kind, this kind of experience was overwhelming and felt..so nice, so comforting. The human was soft, gentle, like Steven had been, and Spinel let herself sink into his arms, crying just as she did atop the injector. It felt so warm, nothing like the cold, dead Garden she had called home. Even the Diamonds, for all their might, couldn't replicate this experience. This time, she wrapped her own stringy limbs around the human, desperate not to let him go. She buried her body into his, her gem nestled against him. If she could have stopped time, she would have, if only to never have to let go, never have to face the loneliness again.

After a while of holding this gem close to him, Greg slowly broke off the embrace. The arms wrapped around him were steadfast in their grip at first, but carefully he eased himself away from her. He looked at the tear-streaked face. They matched almost perfecting the black lines that ran down on each cheek, like mascara. Another glimpse at the emotional trauma she had endured. In that moment, Greg decided to do whatever he could to help this gem through her pain. He may not have all the answers but he owed this much to her, if anything just to right one of his wife's mistakes. 

"Come on, let's get somewhere warmer, it's getting chilly", he said, softly. He reached for the magenta hand, opening his palm for her to take. After a brief hesitation, she timidly grasped his hand, and they made their way off the beach.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through Spinel's mind. Why was he being so nice to her? Was it a trick? Or did he actually care about her, like Steven did? It was all so confusing and terrifying, but Spinel didn't want to stop holding his hand, feeling the strong grip, signalling that someone was there. So they continued on, past many different structures and unusual devices until they reached a small, wooden dwelling on the outskirts of the settlement. 

"Ya know, after your last visit, I used some money I had to build myself something small, while the rebuilding was going on. Sleeping in a van is great and all, but I thought it was time to get myself something a little..well, an actual house", he said, with a content smile. Guiding Spinel, they went inside the small "house". 

Spinel looked around in awe at the interior. There were many brightly coloured pictures of other humans, some with strange optical lenses, some with purple hair like herself. They all seemed to be holding instruments of some kind. There were pictures of...her aswell, though it was a form she had never seen, the one called "Rose Quartz". Spinel tried to focus on those as little as possible. Umgreg went ahead, once again breaking the contact she treasured so dearly, and motioned for her to sit down with him. Spinel was unsure, but followed anyways. Because that was what she had always done. Follow blindly, without question, happily waiting, happily watching...no, that was the past. She wasn't that same stupid gem anymore. She sat with with Umgreg because she wanted to. 

"Your h..home is nice, Umgreg", she said, quietly, almost whispering. He paused for a moment, then the warm smile she had seen so much today returned. The same smile Steven had, the one that filled her with a twinge of warmth herself. "It's just Greg actually, Greg Universe". For a few moments they just sat there, pondering what to say next, before he began again.

"If you want to talk, I'm ready to listen. If not, that's good too. Whatever makes you happy"

Spinel looked at him, biting her lip to hold back more tears at the mere mention of her past. Greg saw this, and with compassion in his voice, told her, "It's okay, another time". He turned away for a moment and picked up a strange device, the same kind of one they had used at the "rock show" during her reset. He began to move his fingers along the taut metal strings of the device, and Spinel sat there, and listened to him play for the rest of the evening. It was a beautifully simple night, just two beings, sitting together, enjoying the music and each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Greg is the best therapist ever. Seriously though, thought it would be cool to see these characters together, especially since Greg would feel conflicted due to his relationship with Rose.
> 
> As always criticism is appreciated  
(Double boom Greg has a house now)


	3. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bippity bop Pink Diamond is a villain without question  
These chapters are going to be barely connected, mostly just random drabbles about whatever I'm thinking of at the moment.  
Here Spinel is introduced to the activity of sleeping.

Yesterday had been..strange. For the first time in Spinel's existence, she had "slept". Gems like her didn't need to sleep like humans did, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sensation. Allowing yourself to let go, to let your consciousness wonder freely without being restrained by the thoughts of past mistakes. It was truly magical, and after 6000 years of standing patiently still, eyes wide open, feeling the roots grab hold of her and slowly embed themselves on her body, sleeping was her new favourite activity. 

It wasn't all beautiful though. Her mind had brought her what Greg called "nightmares". For a fleeting moment, she thought she was back in the Garden, still rooted to that same spot where she had been abandoned, still surrounded by decaying columns and broken pedestals and wishing for something, anything new. She broke from her newly discovered slumber with a terrified scream, a cry of utter terror, which was followed by more tears, until he had sat beside her. He was so gentle with her, caressing her arm as she grasped her flailing limbs around his circular body, once again embedding her face deep into his soft shoulder. He held her tightly, something that meant so much to her. After so long without so much as a single touch, the sheer warmth of a human's embrace was intoxicating. It reassured her quivering form, helped ease the pained shivering as she cried more angry, broken tears, remembering all the years of isolation and betrayal. For his part, Greg soothed her mind with his kind words, slowly bringing her back from the abyss, until once more, she found herself experiencing the sensation of sleep again, though this time, she wasn't alone. The soft hand of her carer brought her such peace and tranquillity and for the next 2 hours, Greg Universe sat on the bed where the small gem slept, gently holding her as he had done Steven in years past. Honestly he felt the same sort of parental emotions towards the gem as he had with his son. Despite the fact she was thousands of years older than he was, at the end of it all, gems could be remarkably similar to humans in ways they couldn't even understand. To him, Spinel was just a frightened, broken little girl, abandoned by the only significant person in her life. She never had a chance to grow, mature, change as Rose had. Instead she stayed the same playful, näive being alone in that faraway place. Greg could see how traumatic that had been for her, how even now, while she slept for probably the first time in her existence, he could still feel the trembling of her body every so often, the quiet cries in the darkness. But she wouldn't be alone, now or ever again. And so he sat there, watching over her until the hold of sleep caught him aswell.

The next morning, Spinel awoke to find her host groggily waking up and stretching beside. A sudden urge to stretch out her own limbs overtook her, and she bounced out of the bed, shooting her arms and legs out like rockets. This brief display brought back many memories to Spinel, some good, some bad. But before she could even reflect on any of them, she noticed Greg chuckling beside her. His laugh brought an unconscious smile to her face, the first genuine smile she'd experienced in a while. 

"That's not a bad trick, Spinel. Just like some of those old cartoons from the 30's", he said, after catching his breath. Spinel gazed at him earnestly, her dark magenta pigtails at an odd angle as she cocked her head. Greg looked back at her quizzical expression with a toothy smile, prompting a small, nervous smile from Spinel herself. 

"Come on, we can grab a bite to eat before we head out", he continued. 

"H...head out? Where would w...we go?", she questioned, her voice laced with concern. Truth be told, she was happy speding the time alone with Greg. She wasn't sure if she wanted to introduce herself to anyone else at the moment, especially not Steven and the other gems. 

"Nah, don't worry. We won't be doing anything, just going for a stroll", he answered with a reassuring grin. Spinel perked up at hearing this and nodded her head. After taking a moment to compose herself, she followed her new companion out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a bit of a therapy series, isn't it? But who cares, wholesome Spinel content about her healing and becoming better is my new favourite thing to write. As always criticism is appreciated


	4. You Can Make It Different

She decided she'd spend a few more days with him before exploring more of the world. Spinel couldn't quite explain it, but his presence was just so...comforting, something solid for her to lean on, to let the tears fall on. Other gems may have labelled him as simply a human, an organic, similar to the rest, but she knew better. In 6000 years, she had stood alone, devoid of contact of any kind, except for the strong roots that held her in place. Now, she had people who actually cared for. The Diamonds were loving and so gentle with her, but she couldn't stay with them. Not when they saw her as a replacement for their own loss. She wasn't going to fill that void, she couldn't stay there, reminded every day of the betrayal that almost shattered her. She looked around the small room, cast in a faint orange hue from the nearby flames of what she learned was a "fire-place". It felt so good, the soft colours darting along the wooden walls, the tingle of her arms from the rays of heat, like the sunshine. Greg was in a different room, once again creating another unique meal for her to experience. She looked over at him and a light smile crossed her lips. He had been so kind, so patient with her. Despite all the extra work and effort she created for him, he never once complained, never even showed a hint of annoyance at her presence. Slowly, she had expressed her pain to him, something he was always ready to help with. Her years of waiting, the gradual decay of everything that surrounded her, the message that broke her fragile existence. Each time, he only ever offered encouragement, sympathy and even a simple hug, things she cherished so very dearly. The phantoms still dogged her mind every so often. Fleeting voices of degradation, trapping her in that terrible pit of self-hatred. But there were talking less and less with each day she spent with him. She wasn't sure if she could do it sometimes, but he made her want to try, just like..Steven did. 

Spinel's mind jumped to the boy who had brought her back from the edge, the one who could see through the darkness, to that faint spark that she was sure had been torn out long ago. All this time improving herself, healing her wounds, they would all be worth it. One day, she'll be able to face him, able to hold her hand out in friendship to the person who had never given up on her. Able to be there for him, like he was for her. But that would have to wait. For now, she had another person to be better for. 

"Pizza's ready, come get it while it's hot!", Greg cried from the other room. What had he called it again, a..kitching? No, a kitchen, that was it. Evidently, humans also maintained the same kind of ordering system to their dwellings as Gems did on Homeworld. Different areas for different tasks. Spinel sprung off the couch, and with that same weak smile, shot her arm into the kitchen first, before pulling the rest of her body along with it. The sight made Greg smile. Finally, she seemed to be getting a little more comfortable with herself. The last couple of days had been interesting. He hadn't imagined how much he had grown to care for the girl, much as he did with Amethyst. While she was like a little sister to him, always up for a bit of fun, this one reminded him very much of Steven. The same kind of paternal instinct kicked in when he saw her on the beach that day, trawling along the sandy shore, miserable and alone. He knew it would take time for her wounds to heal, but he felt he had to be upfront with his own past first before continuing. He watched as she prodded the sizzling slice with a finger, a slight spark of wonder in her eyes as she investigated the new dish with interest. After a minute, she shyly took it in her hands and took a tentative bite. A wave of satisfaction rippled across her face. Definitely a pizza lover, he noted mentally. 

"It's..amazing, so warm and..and..delicious!", she said, quietly munching through the slice. Greg was just happy to see another genuine moment of joy on her face. They had been rare, but when he saw them, they filled him with the same joy. Grabbing a slice for himself, he stood next to her as they enjoyed the meal, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision Greg and Spinel as some strange gem-human father/daughter dynamic and I freaking love it. I'll try bring more characters in soon, but then again I like this pair so I'll see. 
> 
> Please continue to provide feedback, I don't have friends ;)


	5. Here in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange idea has floated into my mind. What if Spinel wrote a song with Greg?

"You're a natural, Spinel", Greg gleefully said. He couldn't believe how quickly the gem was taking to his guitar, her fingers confidently working the tense metal of the strings. She was totally engrossed in the instrument, focusing intently on each note, every strum a precise but beautiful addition to the melody. Greg sat back, content with her progress. Hours were spent beside that fireplace, the whole room alive with the workings of music and sound. It had been about two weeks, two weeks of bonding and helping each other move forward. For Greg, it had been a long time since he had to care solely for someone. Steven was nearing 17, a confidant, bright teenager with a whole "universe" of possibilities for his future. He hadn't needed Greg to look after him for quite a time now, not that they didn't spend plenty of days together. But it was nice to once again have someone fresh, someone who he could help guide toward a better future, someone he could nurture and help heal the wounds of a difficult past. 

"Do you think we could...we could make our own song?", she asked suddenly, looking him with that twinge of anticipation she had, thankfully more often now. "I have an idea for one, but I'd really l..like your help with it". 

"Of course, Spinel. I'd love to write something with you. Don't tell anyone but I ain't the most gifted lyricist myself ya know", he said with a laugh. "Some new input would be great to hear". Hearing the words, a happy smile was etched between the dark streaks beneath her beaming eyes. It was a sight emblematic of her journey. While she still carried the scars of her past, she was pushing to a happier tomorrow. 

"What do you have in mind?", he questioned. 

"I..I want it to be about...my past. My past and my present", she said, somewhat solemnly. Truly, he hadn't expected that kind of inspiration. They had discussed it, she had shared her trauma one evening through a spring of tears and an agitation of hands. He didn't think she wanted to relive any of that so soon, the motionless hours, surrounded with nothing but the gradual decline of everything around her. The wilting of the Garden had become her only link to time, the only change she could ever witness. The sheer thought of it had startled Greg himself, he couldn't imagine how unendingly cruel it must have been. Watching the little girl break down all over again beside the warm embers and gentle flames, beneath the heavy oaken ceiling, hard questions had made their way into his mind. His wife, he knew she had some secrets. Heck, she was Pink Diamond, part of a galactic empire, before she was Rose Quartz, the majestic, loving woman he had fallen for. And yet, through all her strife and battles, through all the turmoil her actions had brought upon her, she had never once returned. She had left this beautiful, amazing person behind, warping her mind so much she had tried to destroy an entire planet, simply to release the pent-up frustration. 

But that was then. This was now. Greg snapped out of his daydream, looking at Spinel with concerned, but reassuring eyes. "Of course, whatever makes you comfortable". Once more, she perked up slightly hearing his voice, the purple tangles of hair swaying in the air. Her gem sparkled in the warm, orange light. Winter was fast on it's way, but the fire burned away any cold. Beside the comforting embrace of heat, Spinel and Greg worked through the instruments and their minds, crafting the special melody. 

Three hours later, darkness had settle over Beach City. In a small wooden lodge, a nervous girl prepared herself. The song represented everything, a symbol of both her loss and strife, but with that hint of optimism that Steven had gifted her. With hope in her gem, Spinel began to strum the guitar once again. 

"Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around  
Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wrote Everything Stays to cope. This may honestly be my most favouritest chapter. As always, criticism is appreciated.


	6. Happily Ever After Here We Are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the time has come for Steven and Spinel to reunite. With added Gregness because why not :p

Gentle waves slowly creeped along the white sands of the shore, soft and rhythmic. The sun was out in full force today, casting warm rays all over Beach City, making the gentle sea sparkle in the sunshine. On this particular day, a gem and her good friend made their way alongside the water, content and happy in the afternoon warmth. Walking side by side, they strolled along leisurely but surely towards the carved stone goliath that overlooked the base of the famous, galaxy-saving Crystal Gems. Spinel gazed longingly at the crystal dome that stood atop the cliff. Memories surged of the last time she had ran towards that small enclosure, streaks of tears running down her cheeks as a certain gem hybrid chased after her. But today, today she was happy. After so long, she was finally ready to meet with them again...meet with him again. The mere thought of his happy smile, his kind and wide eyes, it was enough to send sparks of excitement throughout her whole body. Sure, the nervous thoughts still held on, at the back of her mind. Thoughts that filled her with that same, overbearing...fear. 

"What if he's changed his mind?"

"You caused them so much pain, why would they ever want to see you?"

For a split second, the little pink gem wondered if she should turn back now, stretch all the way back to the log cabin, hide herself away beside the flickering embers of the fire. Evidentally, her internal struggle had materialised externally, and she felt a firm but oh so comforting hand grip hers, holding it tightly as if to transfer some of its strength. She looked over at him, the human who had shown her so much since she had moved to this planet. Greg Universe shot a small smile back at her, a token of confidence that she held onto with all her resolve. Her own hand tightened around his, almost like she would never let go. But the simple gesture was all she needed. The dark thoughts of self-doubt evaporated, like a formless weight lifting off her pink shoulders. She knew she wanted to see them all again, no matter where they stood with each other. After all, she had spent so much time with Greg, cooking, singing, watching different "movies", as he called them, that the shattered confidence she once held had been strengthened and built back. She smiled as she walked towards the house, every step giving her a little boost. Yes, Greg had been so kind with her, even though she knew that their connection to one another had such different consequences for them. She had been abandoned, left alone on a dying Garden by the very same being that he had fallen in love with, and had eventually created a new life. The initial conversation had been...well, horrible. Hearing of everything Pink had done without her, daggers of pain had been driven into her with every detail. That night, she had contorted herself as small as possible, slowly crying into her tightly-wound arms until the sweet release of sleep had eased her suffering. But after some time, she was making her peace with Pink's decision. Seeing all the good she had done, the lives she had changed and this beautiful world she had protected, a new feeling had sprung up in her heart-shaped gem. It was like...like some sort of admiration, or maybe fondness for Pink, something that Spinel thought she could never have felt again. She knew she could never forgive her. Six thousand years of hurt could never be repaired but maybe, possibly she could learn to hate her less.

"Man, Steven is gonna be sooo thrilled to see you, Spinel", Greg said, barely able to restrain his abundant glee. "He sounded real excited after I got off the phone with him. He's been anxious to see again ever since he heard you came back". Greg had, as usual, a big grin plastered across his face as he walked along the sandy shore. For weeks now, he had been helping this gem build herself back up after her little "episode" (as he liked to put it) and they'd made a boatload of progress together. She had even reformed to a happier, more positive look last week. The black streaks under her eyes were smaller, and her dark purple appendages were a lighter hue. Her heart had inverted, facing up once more, but the wild pigtails remained, a testament to the lasting impact of the last few months. She was healing but she'd always carry a part of her pain with her. The small things he noticed were the most hopeful things. The more frequent smiles and laughs, the free flowing limbs that stretched in all directions as they made their way around town. They showed she was finally becoming more comfortable with herself, no more the timid, shattered, almost child-like gem he had first met with. She was even cracking jokes every so often, usually accompanied with a headstand or some other bizarre , entertaining antic. And now, she was ready to confront her biggest challenge, and Greg couldn't have been happier. Steven had been nagging him for days to see her, but he had been firm in his decision. He'd have to wait until she was ready, and though there was much whining and appealing, Steven acted naturally, respecting her wishes. And now, he's have to see if it would pay off. The other Gems had been a little more cautious, no doubt nervous after the whole resetting. Both Pearl and Amethyst had had their doubts when he had told them of his guest, but surprisingly Garnet had agreed wholeheartedly (or was it wholegemedly?). Though she never spoke of it, Greg reckoned a certain fondness had grown in the fusion for Spinel. After all, she was the one who was the most friendly with her when her memories had been lost. Maybe she still felt that spark of friendship? Either way, they were going to find out, as he and Spinel reached the stone steps. They left the sandy shore, replacing the soft steps with hard, firm ones as they ascended, together. The sun continued to shine brilliantly, with not a cloud in sight. A fine day for such an occasion. 

"Thanks", Spinel said suddenly, her eyes distant and dreamy. 

"For what?", Greg replied, slightly confused. 

"For everything, ya know. You've been so good to me over the last few months, you've really helped me come to terms with everything. I know I can be a bit of a handful but I'm really glad you're my friend", she said, her voice slightly trembling with the final word. Greg looked at her for a moment, then pulled her in for a hug. He felt the familiar wrapping of arms twisting many times around his torso. After a second or two, he stepped back, the wide grin now replaced with a more sympathetic, knowing smile. 

"You don't need to thank me, Spinel. Having you around has been great fun. Besides, those kick-ass tunes you recorded are gonna sound great on Water Witch. That albums gonna be a smash hit, I can feel it, and you're a part of that", he said, assuredly. "And I'm glad to have you as a friend too. So hows about we go reconnect with some other ones?".

Spinel slowly began to grin herself, his optimism was just too infectious. With a toothy smile, she wrapped an arm around her friend, and stretched her leg to the top of the cliff side, and carried him up with her though this evidently took him by surprise, if his sudden, strangely feminine sounding cry was anything to go by. It caused her to giggle, something Greg had been very good at getting her to again. And yet, she knew she had still more to do. That final thing sat right in front of her, in a wooden house. She was gonna make good on her promise, once and for all. Her boots skipped across the grassy walkway, and with a quick breath (another thing she'd started doing since arriving) she knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bippity bop imma back. Spinel's finally on a path to recovery so stay tuned to see how it all plays out.   
Once again, keep well, you fine folks


	7. Be Right By Your Side No Matter What

The door swung open, and in its place stood a teenage boy, wearing his pink jacket and ever-present smile. Spinel gazed at him, frozen for a moment, before her arms shot out like cannons and wrapped themselves around him in an enormous embrace. She pulled herself close to him, and in the overwhelming joy, let out a hearty laugh, which was soon joined by Steven's own voice. The two of them stood like that for what felt like ages, hugging each other and laughing away the memories of pain and sorrow they both shared. That is until, another pair of arms wrapped around the both of them, and hoisted them into the air. "Yeah, group hug!", Greg said, joining in the laughter. It was a strange sight, the trio giggling like lunatics in the front porch of the house, the floorboards groaning beneath their combined weight. And yet, Spinel wouldn't have changed a thing. 

"Spinel, it's so good to see you again!", Steven began, an earnest, excited look glimmering in his eyes. "I heard you came back, and that you moved in with Dad, and that he was helping you settle in. I'm really happy you decided to come back". A wry look crossed his face as he continued, "The Diamonds aren't exactly the easiest to get along with". 

"Aw geez, thanks Steven. Golly, I'm just glad to see you again too. And that you still want to s...see me after...well you know-". "All water under the bridge, Spinel", Steven said quickly, trying to diffuse any potential awkward experiences from ruining the moment. After their last meeting, he realised he hadn't exactly been the most considerate towards her situation. He had been so caught up with helping the Gems get their memories back that he had forgotten who difficult it had been for Spinel to open up to him in the first place. Well now, he had another chance to do things right, and he wasn't going to let the small issue of global destruction ruin their relationship. After all, if he held grudges for those sort of things, he'd never have converted the Diamond's empire to a more lenient, less deadly organisation. 

"Well guys, I'd love to stick around, but those cars won't wash themselves. Besides looks like you kiddos have got some catching up to do", Greg announced, bringing a small frown out of Spinel. She really liked having him around, especially to help her connect with Steven, but she also knew that he had commitments. "O..okay, we'll see you later then", she said, forcing a smile. "Yeah, see you later Dad", Steven replied. And with that, the two former enemies watched as Greg made his way back down the steps towards the sparkling shore. An awkward silence settled between them. Steven looked away for a minute, trying to come up with something to say, but the words escaped him. Well, what could they talk about? Last time they saw each other, it was after a massive battle, one that had nearly cost him his life, and all other life to boot. God, it seemed strange to have her standing beside him again, after everything they'd been through. He wondered how she'd got on with his dad. It couldn't have been easy for him either, knowing that the woman he loved, had done what she had to her. All these thoughts flooded his mind, a formless wave that kept him pensive for a moment, with nothing but the slight coastal breeze to speak for them until Spinel finally turned to him, a nervous smile cropping on her mouth. 

"Ya know, Steven, these last few months have really opened my eyes. This planet is beautiful", she began, walking past him in a sort of half skip, half dance. Her rapid, strange style of movement had captured his interest from the very first time they had met, it was something that was completely unique to her, something that Steven found quite...uplifting? He wasn't exactly sure but there was definitely something intriguing about it. He watched as she slowly twirled around on the grass, a small but happy smile forming on her face as she continued. "When I first heard your message, I was so lost. I had so much anger, I didn't really stop to think things through. I know I still gotta lot of work left to do to help me through this but for what it's worth, I'm happy I came back. Seeing all the life, all the wonderful places, spending time with different people and gems, I...I'm so thankful you stopped me before I coulda destroyed all of this". She continued to twirl around, but suddenly she stuck out an outstretched arm to grab Steven's hand. Steven found himself stumbling towards her, his sandals almost being yanked off as his feet scrambled to match the change in pace, causing the pink gem to giggle, her hair fluttering in the breeze. Holding on to his hand, she began to move around in a slow, steady dance, drawing him across the grassy plain overlooking the endless sea. Steven, seeing her intent, began to match her steps, and followed confidently as they spun around together. It was cool outside, and the two of them matched the other's pace as they happily danced, content to simply forget all their worries for a blissful moment. 

2 hours later, the sun was lower in the sky, but the day was no less beautiful. The other Gems were still absent, leaving Spinel and Steven to lie out on the soft grass, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. The dance had removed the initial tense atmosphere, and afterwards they simply talked about all the different things that were going on in their individual lives. "And then, Greg helped me write a song, and now, he's gonna put it on his new collection...album, I think he called it.", Spinel dreamily recounted. "He's a talented guy, Dad is, that's for sure", Steven replied, illiciting a nod from Spinel in response. "But so are you, Mr. Galaxy Saviour", she continued, with a laugh. Steven laughed too, the title was a bit on the nose but it was fitting nonetheless. "Ya know, I see now why Pink fell in love with this place. Everything is so vibrant and ever-changing, it's like nothing else I've ever seen. She must have really loved this place...". Steven continued to smile, until he noticed the sudden silence from Spinel. He looked over, and while she tried to return a smile, he could see the pain in her eyes. Even the thought of his mom still hurt her. He reached out an open palm, and after a brief hesitation, she took it in her own. 

"Spinel, I know it must have been awful, spending all that time alone. But I promise you, I'll be here for you. I'm glad you decided to reach out to me again, it's nice to see a friendly face". He paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "What Mom did was wrong. We'll never know why she did what she did, but I'm here to make up for it as much as I can. I told you that day we went to the Garden, you'll love again. And now, we're finally friends, proper, caring friends", he finished, glad to have gotten the words out. Tears welled up in Spinel's eyes, the message had struck her right at the centre of her gem. She stared at the boy lying beside her, locking eyes with him, as tears of joy fell to the grass below. He was right, she was finally beginning to repair the hurt, the pain. She wanted to express how thankful she was, and so, she positioned herself next to him. Her next action took him completely by surprise, as a sudden kiss was planted on his cheeks, which instantly flared a bright crimson as soon as her lips made contact. They exchanged no words after that, but were satisfied in the silence of each other's company, as a flock of birds flew high above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Spinel and Steven are best friends. Finally I can cross this off the list, and now we'll have to see where this fic goes from here *coughSpinelxGarnet(maybe)cough*   
As always, stay well, you fine folks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of nothing but had the writing bug. First post so criticism is welcome (especially critical because I thrive on self-loathing). My god Spinel is the best character ever and must be protected at all costs


End file.
